Blood and Water
by RavenNoJutsu
Summary: Avatar Korra had always loved her bending and her title, she never thought she would wield her elements dangerously. Everything changed when she unintentionally unleashes a rare, powerful, and sometimes even deadly bending ability. Now, Korra must unearth more secrets about herself and figure out a way to control it once and for all.
1. Nightmare

_**Blood and Water**_

**Author's Note:** The Darkest Hour will be on hold for a while. I needed to get these ideas out of my head. This is my second Legend of Korra fanfic. This is my second time writing a Legend of Korra fanfic. Check out my first one: How You Remind Me. This one may be a little more intense than what I usually write, but I'm gonna give it a go anyways.

* * *

_Korra startled awake at the sound of the loud air horn on the ship she and Naga were hiding on. with the approval of her Waterbending teacher Katara, Korra decided to venture to Republic City on her own. After sneaking out of the boat unnoticed, Korra and Naga took their time to explore and admire the beautiful city that she always read about in the books. Everything seemed peaceful on the outside. Unfortunately, that didn't last long as she spotted three men bullying a store owner._

_"Where's our protection money?" The man in the blue coat sneered._

_"Business has been very slow, I barely have enough to get me by! Please don't hurt me! " The man said desperately._

_"What should we do with him, Two Toed Ping?" The man in green said to another man now known as Two Toed Ping._

_"I'd like to teach him a lesson, boys." Two Toed Ping replied._

_All of that had already made Korra furious by the minute so she decided to take a stand._

_"Leave the poor man alone!" Korra shouted angrily._

_All three men looked at her funny and laughed._

_"__Make us, bitch!"_

_Now she was boiling mad._

_"With pleasure..."_

_Korra raises her hands in a bloodbending position- Wait, bloodbending?_

_All of a sudden, she blinked and all three men were screaming in pain as their bodies were contorting madly, the krackling sound gave it away. She didn't know why, but she was sadistically laughing. Gallons of blood suddenly splattered all over the front of the store, the storekeeper, the pavement, and even all over herself. She then turns to the storekeeper with a sinister grin on her face..._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Korra woke up screaming and then covered her mouth, hoping no one heard her. A whimper was heard from the ship.

"I just had a bad dream Naga, I'm fine." Korra reassured her furry companion, at the same time trying to reassure herself.

When she laid back down, she couldn't help but think about the nightmare, it felt too real to even be a nightmare. Why was she bloodbending? And in broad daylight? to her, that made no sense at all. She was told that bloodbending was a rare and unique ability that only powerful waterbenders could wield. Korra would never even think about bloodbending, let alone for pleasure, she wasn't even that sadistic, so why did she act the way she did in her dream?

That might be a mystery she might not be able to or even want to solve.

"It's just a dream...It's just a dream...It's just a dream..." Korra keeps chanting to herself as she falls asleep for the second time.

Unbeknownst to her, fate had other plans in mind for Avatar Korra.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think of it in the comments.


	2. Citizen Korra

_**Blood and Water**_

* * *

Well here it is! The second chapter of this fanfiction!

* * *

Korra got through the rest of the night without any bad dreams. It was morning and she woke up earlier, which was unusual because she wasn't a morning person, _The morning is evil,_ she would usually say. Korra had enough time to exercise and practice to clear her head until the boat made it to Republic City. Once the air horn on the traveling ship made its sound, Korra took Naga and snuck out of the ship just like they had snuck in on the way there. Republic City was very beautiful, but according to Tenzin, it had really bad problems in which he had to postpone Korra's airbending training, but nothing seemed as bad as Tenzin had said it was. Korra decided to take a look around.

_It can't hurt, _She thought._ I'm the Avatar, what's the worst that could happen?_

Unfortunately, a lot. First, she was caught fishing in the park lake, which was a no-fish zone. Second, she was fighting the Triple Threat Triads, luckily without bloodbending, unluckily, causing more property damage to the city. Third, attempting to escape the arrest from the Metalbending Cops which was also a bad idea as they managed to arrest her and bring her to the police station. The Avatar title didn't amuse Chief of Police Lin Beifong any, and worst of all, Tenzin had to pick her up and convince Lin to drop all charges against her.

_Shit, now I'll have to go back to the South Pole. _Korra thought to herself as she left the station with Tenzin and Naga.

* * *

_Later..._

"This is ostrich-horse shit! There is absolutely no reason! No reason why I can't go anywhere!"

"Korra! That language is inappropriate! Especially for an Avatar!"

"But still! There's absolutely no reason at all!"

Tenzin and Korra were arguing left and right about her stay in Republic City. Korra had insisted that if Tenzin couldn't move to the South Pole to teach her airbending, then she should move to Air Temple Island. However, Tenzin was still set against it.

"You had left the compound without the White Lotus' permission!"

"Master Katara gave me permission! She didn't think I should be cooped up in that compound!"

Tenzin turned steaming mad.

"Don't bring my mother into this!"

"The city may need you, but it needs me too! I should have some freedom for once! It's bad enough that I never had a normal childhood or made any friends besides Naga! You don't know what it's like to be in my shoes!"

Korra bursts into tears at that last sentence, not caring how Tenzin reacted. While it is true that she accepted and even liked her role as the Avatar, there were times when she wished she never had that title. Later that night on Air Temple Island, Tenzin couldn't help but feel bad for her and told her that she could stay and as a result, she gave him a hug which surprisingly lifted him off the ground.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Korra proudly stood at the podium at City Hall. Tenzin and Lin Beifong were behind her while a mass of reporters stood before her flashing pictures and asking questions.

"I am Korra, your new Avatar!" Korra announced proudly.

Questions the press asked her were about her role in saving Republic City, what she will do about the Triad problems and awareness of an antibending threat. She dismissed them with 'I'm not sure yet' or 'See what happens'.

_Meanwhile, at Equalist hideout..._

_"Thank you Republic City!" _Korra exclaims

"_Alright, thats enough questions for now._" Tenzin says

The radio is turned off by a stern looking man with a very long and slim mustache. This man wore a light gray shirt and pants with a dark gray goggle mask and gloves. On his back was a charger to fuel his electrified kali sticks.

"Amon, what are we going to do about this?" His voice was deep and almost quiet but stern.

Another man facing a map who wore a deep brown tunic with much darker armor turned to face his second in command. He wore a white mask with light green decor and a large red circle on the forehead.

"Lieutenant, you shouldn't worry about it. First of all, we _will _have to accelerate our plans, second, we will find a weakness of hers and exploit it. We will be getting to know our Avatar _personally_. " Amon said.

The lieutenant nodded in agreement and took off to tell the other Equalists of the Avatar's arrival. Amon smirked behind his mask.

"Soon, soon, Avatar, you will be mine."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter as well as the first one.


	3. Revelation

**_Blood and _****_Water_**

* * *

Just so you know, I am skipping the pro-bending introduction and introducing Mako and Bolin in a different way because I feel I'm elaborating way too much. Another note, I made Korra bisexual in this fic. I'm also adding a few original scenes in here.

* * *

Korra and a young man about eighteen were riding Naga on the way to the Triple Threat Triads hideout. The young man wore a red scarf and was wearing his usual street urchin clothes. He was a firebender.

"Okay Mako, so this is the hideout where Bolin should be, right?" Korra asked the man known as Mako.

"Yes, it should." Mako replied.

Mako was Bolin's brother whom he introduced Korra to at the pro-bending match when Korra wanted to escape airbending training. They were known as the Fire Ferrets with the mascot being Bolin's pet fire ferret Pabu. When their previous waterbending teammate quit, Korra took up the position and althoughshe didn't quite know pro-bending, she eventually got the hang of it. They were recently informed the owner of the arena that they had to pay thirty thousand yuans in order to continue playing in the championship. Mako got a job at the power plant where he had to use lightning regeneration. Bolin was out in the streets having Pabu play tricks for everyone to see and pay money for. According to a young boy who goes by the name of Skoochy, Bolin had accepted a bribe from Shady Shin to do some security work at the triad hideout for some extra yuans. However, when Korra, Mako, Pabu and Naga entered the hideout, not only was it empty, it was trashed. Korra spotted a truck with the gang members in the back. Bolin happened to be among the captured triad members. He couldn't scream for either Korra or Mako as his mouth was covered up. Korra and Mako tried to get to him, but ended up being ambushed by two masked individuals who blocked their chi, rendering them weak and temporarily unable to bend even though Naga (and Pabu) managed to scare them off.

"Who were those guys?" Korra asked.

"They're Equalists. They are an organization against bending. I don't know what's going to happen to Bolin but I have a feeling it's not good." Mako answered.

Despite that feeling, both Mako and Korra unanimously decide to postpone their search for Bolin until morning. When morning came, they resumed their search. They managed to get information from a whiny protester who Korra met on her first (and bad) day in Republic City, including a flyer. At first, the flyer was too complicated to figure out, but then Korra managed to match the flyer to the map, finally figuring out where the rally is being held and going out with disguises, taking the flyer with them. At the entrance, a doorman greeted them.

"Do you have an invitation to this rally?" The doorman said warily.

Korra showed him the flyer, which the doorman examined.

"Welcome to the Equalist rally, my brother and sister." The doorman said.

* * *

Mako and Korra take their places at the rally where the stage lights up, and the rally begins. A hooded man in a mask appears before them with his second in command and 4 other chi blockers.

"PLEASE WELCOME, YOUR HERO, YOUR SAVIOR, AMON!" The audience cheered as Amon makes his debut on the stage.

"Thank you, my fellow brothers and sisters. It's high time I tell you my story. My quest for equality began long ago when I was a boy."

Korra did not know why, or how, but by his heartbeat, she could sense that he was lying.

_Bull pig shit! You're telling them bull pig shit! _Korra thought to herself as Amon continued his rousing speech.

"Me and my family lived on a small farm. We were not rich, nor benders. We became an easy target for a firebender who extorted us."

_More bull pig shit!_

"One day, my father decided to confront this man. He took my family... And my face. I was forced to hide behind this mask ever since."

_Bull. Pig. Shit! _Korra was still not amused, even though the other audience was with the exception of Mako.

"Benders have been the cause of every war in the entire history."

_Nuh-Uh! You're starting one now, asswipe!_ Korra was really starting to get annoyed.

"Fortunately, the spirits were on my side. They had given me a gift. A gift only to be used for equality."

Korra again unknowingly sensed that his heartbeat was starting to turn normal and a strange feeling formed at the pit of her stomach.

"I have the ability to take away a person's bending... Permanently."

_The shit has hit the fan! _Korra thought to herself as she realized he wasn't lying anymore.

"We will start with Lightning Bolt Zolt. Zolt, I will give you a chance to fight to keep your bending."

"You're one smug bastard are you? Yeah, I'll accept."

However, Zolt lost and as a result, lost his bending. Both Korra and Mako saw Bolin on stage and while Korra saw to the steam distraction, Mako rescued Bolin.

"YES! Mako! I love you!" Bolin shouted as he was dragged off the stage by him.

All of a sudden, BUZZZZ! Both boys were easily taken down by the lieutenant.

"You benders need to understand. There's no place in the world for you anymore." The lieutenant says before he is knocked down with earthbending by Korra.

"Not yet." Korra said before she calls Naga to take the boys and herself home.

* * *

"Thank the spirits you're here Korra. I almost sent the White Lotus after you. Are You alright? Did you find your friend?" Tenzin says.

"Yes, but I also discovered something. Amon can take away bending. For good."

"Impossible! Only the Avatar has ever posessed that ability!" But by the look on her face, Tenzin knew she wasn't lying.

"No bender is safe then."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Read and review :)


	4. Temporary Insanity

_**Blood and**** Water**_

* * *

Okay, here's where it gets very intense. Okay, maybe not that intense, but still. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ever since that stint at the rally, Korra has been having nightmares about Amon taking away her bending almost every night that she was practically unable to sleep. Tenzin had offered to give her the day off, but she has turned down every one. Korra wanted to get her airbending done and over with. Her adrenaline was pumping faster and stronger than ever to the point that it was overwhelming. She felt like she was going insane every time she was sensing the pumping of others' blood through blushing, beating hearts, and other signs of a living human being.

One night, Korra decided to drink some tea to help her sleep and finally fell asleep as she was in a dreamlike state. Only, this dream wasn't about Amon like usual, it was more of a flashback to what seems to be a repressed memory.

_Newly turned four year old Korra woke up to go to the outhouse in the middle of the night, carefully not waking up her parents when all of a sudden,_

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! CRASH!_

_Korra ran out of her room to look for the source of the crashing noise. The living space was all in shambles, a man cloaked in black stared right back at her._

_"I'm gonna make sure you don't see the light of day again, you little blood-monster!" The man said as he grabbed Korra and forcefully covered her mouth._

_It was muffled, but she screamed in rage and suddenly, every inch of him was away from her. Korra looked behind her and what she saw made her sick to her stomach. The man's limbs were mangled and contorted abnormally so that bones were punched out through the skin, his head was twisted all the way back and there was blood and another disgusting substance she couldn't name splattered everywhere._

"_AAAAAHHHHH!_"

Korra startled awake from the nightmare. It felt even more real than the previous one she had on the way to Republic City. She shot out of bed into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet and slept near it for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Korra? Are you alright in there?" An adult female voice said.

"Yes, Pema, I'm fine, just had a bad dream is all." Korra replied simply.

"Okay well, if you decide you wanna eat, there's food." Pema said not before she realized that Korra had slept in the bathroom due to a nightmare, which confused her.

"Alright, in fact, I'm gonna eat right now."

"Okay."

Pema was curious, but decided not to press the issue right now.

_Maybe when the time is right._ She thought.

* * *

Korra did manage to make it to the dining room as she promised as she wanted to take her mind off that nightmarish and nauseating dream. Everyone was unusually quiet at the dinner table after Tenzin had said the Air nomad food prayer, even Ikki, who would usually start an inappropriate conversation asking questions that neither Tenzin nor Pema were comfortable with answering, hadn't said a word.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"May I come in, Tenzin?"

"Tarrlok." Both Tenzin and Pema sighed in unison before Tenzin opened up the door for him.

In appeared a Water Tribe man in what appears to be rather expensive clothing, his hair adorned in three ponytails, his smirk was crooked and smarmy.

"Was I interrupting something, Tenzin?" Tarrlok asked.

"We were having our family meal." Tenzin replied.

"Good, I'm a bit hungry myself, and I know Air Nomads must never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

Knowing that was the truth, Tenzin invited Tarrlok in, but Pema glared at him nonetheless.

"So, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. I am Councilman Tarrlok." He said, turning to Korra.

"I am, it's an honor to meet you." Korra replied, shaking his hand.

"I must say, you look very beautiful for a muscular girl."

"Thanks." Korra blushed. "But I smell like barf at the moment."

"Sorry Tarrlok, the bank's closed." Tenzin interrupted. All three of the airbending kids giggled while Tarrlok looked embarassed.

"As I was saying, I set up a task force. Korra, it would be an honor if you join. I need a fearless someone, and that's you."

_Fearless? I don't know if I can do this, I am_ _fear_ful._ Of Amon, and turning fuckin' psycho!_

"I can't." Korra gave her answer. Both Tarrlok and Tenzin looked at her suprisingly.

"I'm surprised. I thought you were the type of person to jump at this opportunity." Tarrlok said.

"Yes, me too." Tenzin replied although he was also relieved at the answer.

"I... have to finish my... airbending training." Korra answered nervously.

"But..." Tenzin cut Tarrlok off.

"Korra already gave you her answer, now I think it's time for you to leave!"

Tarrlok did just that, but not without recieving a 'Bye bye, ponytail man!' from Ikki, which he scoffed at.

* * *

Korra was up late at night practicing her airbending training, hoping it would calm her nerves. Suddenly, the music was interrupted by something more sinister.

"Greetings fellow Equalists, this is your leader, Amon."

Korra's first instinct was to shout a profanity-laden insult.

"_MOTHER FUCKER!_" Korra shouted, not caring if anyone, even the kids, heard it. _As if Amon could hear you shouting through the damn radio, which is not a damn speaker!_

"As you all know, the council decided to make me public enemy number one. A sign that benders will stop at nothing to quash our revolution, but we won't be stopped by that."

Korra was trembling in both fear and anger at the speech, wanting to throw even more profanity at the leader. As if that would help any.

"Our numbers are growing stronger by the day. Nonbenders, you will no longer have to live in fear, it will be the benders' turn to experience fear."

___To Be_ _Continued..._

* * *

Guess what? I used some 1920s slang.  
Here's a website full of them: .  
Read and review! :)


	5. Falling Down

_**Blood and Water**_

* * *

No author's note needed, I guess...

* * *

Korra was sitting in front of the Air Temple house when Bolin appeared.

"How's the the bestest, strongest, most incrediblest girl I've ever, ever known in my whole life doin'?" Bolin asked playfully.

"I'm fine. I've had a few nightmares here and there and I couldn't sleep, but besides that, I'm good." Korra answered.

"I think I have something that might cheer you up."

"What's is it?"

"THIS!" Bolin handed her a cupcake and a rose.

"Thanks." Needless to say, Korra did feel a bit better.

"It's to thank you for saving me from the Big Bad Amon. He was like 'I AM GOING TO TAKE YOUR BENDING AWAY FOREVAH!'" Korra laughed at Bolin's rendition of Amon.

"Avatar Korra?" A different voice asked.

Bolin and Korra looked for the source of the voice to find a scrawny old man carrying a basket full of things that seemed very expensive.

"I am the council page. I work for Councilman Tarrlok. He told me to send you this gift basket and to reconsider his offer." The page said before he left the island.

Bolin was puzzled.

"Tarrlok is just trying to get me on his Task Force. Though I think he did flirt with me a little." Korra said.

"What did he say?"

"'Mam, you look really damn pretty for a muscular gal.' Tenzin told him not to flirt." Bolin laughed at Korra's rendition of Tarrlok and Tenzin's reaction.

* * *

Tenzin enters the island only to see a Satomobile wrapped in a bow in front of him with Ikki and Meelo in it.

"BEEP! BEEP! Out of the way daddy, I'm driving!" Ikki says, pretending to drive said vehicle.

"Beep, beep." Meelo repeated.

Tenzin spotted Korra practicing the airbending moves she was taught. He had grown very concerned about her behavior. Lately, she had been having nightmares. He had heard from Pema that one nightmare was frightening enough for her to sleep near the toilet for the night. He sat down next to her when she took a break.

"I guess Tarrlok's gifts are growing rather extravagant." Tenzin said.

"Yeah." Korra agreed.

"Listen, I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok's offer, but I just want to make sure it's for all the right reasons."

"I just need to master airbending, is all."

"Korra, I'm growing worried. You've been having nightmares since that rally. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk, I'm right here."

"Thanks." Korra said as Tenzin walked away.

_She'll tell me when she's ready. _Tenzin thought to himself.

* * *

It was nightfall, and Korra was still outside practicing. She had attepted meditating, but being the headstrong, impatient girl she was, meditation didn't work. Out of the blue, the council page appeared again. Korra had gotten agitated now.

"Hello again, Avatar Korra, I-" Korra cut him off.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MANY GIFTS TARRLOK HAS TO GIVE ME, I AM NOT JOINING HIS FREAKIN' TASK FORCE!" Korra shouted literally attempting to kick the council page off the island.

"It's not a gift this time, it's an invitation to a gala thrown in your honor." The page frantically said.

Korra stopped. "A gala thrown in my honor?"

"A gala thrown in your honor." The page repeated.

Korra's face lit up. "TENZIN!"

* * *

Korra and the airbending family appeared at the gala dressed in their best. Tenzin, Pema, and the kids dressed in red and gold while Korra's elegant, but modest dress was in dark blues. Her hair, while still has sidetails, some of it was down while the rest was pulled back in a covered bun. Her lower armbands were a lighter blue, but still similarly adorned.

"I have a feeling Tarrlok's up to something. Do not let your guard down." Tenzin warned.

"Alright." Korra replied.

"Avatar Korra, so glad you could make it to this special event." Tarrlok greeted. He was also dressed formally in dark blues.

Before Tenzin could say anything, Tarrlok escorted Korra somewhere else, leaving Tenzin to deal with his son, who had made an excremental mess in a water fountain, much to his horror.

"Korra, I'd like you to meet Hiroshi Sato, President of Future Industries." Tarrlok introduced Korra.

A well-dressed middle aged round man smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you and your teammates, Avatar Korra." Hiroshi Sato said.

In front of Korra stood Mako and Bolin, but Mako had his arm around a pale, elegant, dark-haired woman.

"I'm Asami Sato, Mako's told me so much about you." The woman now known as Asami said.

Bolin told Korra how Asami hit Mako with her moped and she convinced her father to help sponsor the Fire Ferrets. Although she was happy that she and the boys get to play after all, she wasn't able to share her friends enthusiasm and Tarrlok dragged her off somewhere else.

Korra was led by the councilman to another side of the hall swarmed by reporters and journalists. They were bombarding her with questions like 'You think probending is more important than your duties?' or 'Are you afraid?'.

The latter struck a nerve.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY!" Korra shout furiously.

"I'll join Tarrlok's task force, are you happy now?"

Before the press could ask any more questions, Tarrlok and Korra walked away from them.

"What did you do Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked not very calmly after seeing Korra glum.

"Nothing, Korra made that choice by herself."

"I don't know what you did, but if you pull anymore stunts like that, not even my beliefs will protect you from my wrath!" Tenzin warned.

"Okay." Tarrlok said smugly.

"Are you gonna kick Ponytail Man in the balls, daddy?" Ikki asked.

"Yea- Where did you hear that word Ikki?"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Read and review! :)


	6. Love and Hate

_**Blood and Water**_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I made this chapter and fixed it up. Next chapter will have a surprise from me that I don't usually write.

* * *

A little while later, Korra sat at a table with her head down, looking depressed while everyone else was enjoying themselves.

"May I sit here?" Tarrlok asked her, pointing at a chair next to her.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Korra answered, nonplussed.

"Look, I know you're upset that the press hounded on you, but they're just concerned about the safety of others. Why Aa-"

"DON'T _EVER_ FUCKING COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Korra outbursted, yet no one heard.

"My apologies, but that's just the way it is. They're used to someone who has Avatar Aang's mentality."

"Do you know what it's like to be confined for thirteen Spirits be damned years in a gilded freakin' cage starting at _age four_? To have your parents_visit _you? To be admonished for trying to act and love like a human being? For _wanting _to be treated as a human being? Sometimes I wish my bending didn't define me, but that was how I grew up." Korra realized that no one but Tarrlok listened, although she wished anyone did.

She continued. "You know, I've always accepted my role as the Avatar, but in times like that, I wish I wasn't. They just see the Avatar, they don't see a young girl. I just might as well have been a tool for war."

Tarrlok for once, was genuinely sympathetic. He did know what it felt like to be looked at for his mistakes, to have only his bending define him, to not be treated as a human being, but a weapon to be used for war. For a moment, he felt bad for wanting her to join his task force, but there was no going back.

"Look, I'll tell you something, I just know you'll be just as good as him. You were just doing your duty as the Avatar, You _will_ be able to defeat Amon." Tarrlok assured.

"Really?" Korra asked, with hope gleaming in her eye.

"Yeah." Tarrlok answered.

There was silence in the air for the both of them until it was broken by Tarrlok.

"Korra, would you like to stay the night at a hotel?" Tarrlok asked.

"I don't know, I mean Tenzin might get mad."

"Tell him you're having some time to yourself. He'll understand that."

"I still don't know."

"You are obviously stressed out and need some time to yourself. Come on, it's on me." Tarrlok insisted.

Korra thought for a moment. "Okay." She answered.

She told Tenzin about spending the night at a hotel to relax and have some time to herself, surprisingly to her, Tenzin understood.

"I understand. You've been out of it lately and it's high time you have a big break, but just one night, understood?"

"Understood." Korra repeated.

After the family left (but not before bringing Korra a change of her clothes) and the gala was almost over, Korra gathered her formal jacket, which was the only thing she brought to the gala and she and Tarrlok hitched a cab ride to what is revealed to be a very fancy hotel. Korra could hardly believe it, it almost looked like a plaza.

"Shit! This hotel looks so ex-fucking-spensive! Am I gonna be able to afford any of just one night? And if so, how?" Korra asked panickingly, but quietly.

"Relax Korra, I had booked for it earlier and I told you it was on me." Tarrlok anwered casually as he walked up to the booth and alerted the front desk clerk until he appeared.

"May I help you Councilman Tarrlok?" The clerk asked.

"One room for two for one night please, and pick a room where no one will hear us." Tarrlok requested.

The desk clerk lifted an eyebrow.

"Task force matters. Our Avatar decided that she wanted to join my task force." Tarrlok smirked, nodding to Korra.

"Discussing about Avatar Duties in privacy?"

"Oh yeah, you can never be too careful. There might be equalists in here."

"Alright well, your room is on the fourth floor to the far right. The room number is on your room key. If you need or want anything, there's a phone in the suite and a list of numbers that you can call for room service. Enjoy your stay Councilman. Avatar." The desk clerk said as he handed Tarrlok the key to the suite.

Tarrlok motioned for Korra to follow him, which she did, but not before the desk clerk had something to say to her.

"Avatar Korra, it's an honor to have you stay at Luxury Hotel, even for just one night. I know you will be as great as Avatar Aang was." The desk clerk praised.

While the words made her smile, they did nothing to rise her self-esteem.

_If only you knew what my life was really like. _Korra thought as she followed Tarrlok to the suite.

* * *

It didn't take neither Tarrlok nor Korra to find the fourth floor, thanks to a certain, unique (at least to Korra), modern invention called the elevator.

"That was fast." Korra remarked.

"That's the entire purpose of the elevator, Korra." Tarrlok said.

He pulled the key to the room they were given. The key read 'Room 456', so they searched for the exact same room number. It didn't take long for Room 456 to be found either. Once Tarrlok used the key to unlock the vacant room, he opened the door to allow Korra in.

"Ladies first." Tarrlok said smugly.

Korra wasn't plussed. "Thanks." She said unenthusiastically as she entered the suite.

Tarrlok entered the room right after, and hung up a door-hanger on the knob that read 'Do Not Disturb!' before he closed the door. The suite was pretty big for a room in a hotel, but then again, the whole hotel was fancy. There was a long couch against the middle of the living room with two chairs on the opposite end with a coffee table in the middle. Next to the chairs was a table that looked like a dinner table with a writing desk right across from it. Korra swore that she could see the hallway leading to a nice, fancy bathroom and bedroom.

Korra laid her change of clothes on a chair, took off her shoes and sat on one bed while Tarrlok did the same and sat on the other.

"So... What now?" Korra asked awkwardly.

"Whatever you want." Tarrlok said with his trademark smug.

Another long silence formed and hung up in the air. That is, until Tarrlok decided to break it again.

"So, Korra, how was the gala that I threw for you? Was it good to your liking?"

"It was okay." Korra replied.

"Okay?" Tarrlok thought for a minute. "Oh. Didn't have a good time because of what happened?"

"None of your business. You wouldn't understand."

"You saw that firebender with another woman, is that what it is?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand. No one can. And I don't wanna talk about it again. Change the subject." Korra said with a frown.

"Sorry about your boy troubles."

"What do you know about them?"

"I know that Miss Sato didn't steal him, he let you go. If he really loved you, he would be thinking with his big head instead of his little head and turn the date down. I hate to break it to you Korra, but he's just that shallow."

"What do I need to have someone love me? Makeup? Stiff hair?-"

"You need someone who will love you for you and nothing else." Tarrlok finished his statement.

"Okay, how about...-" Tarrlok pressed a finger to her lips to shush her.

"You are very beautiful just the way you are right now. I know that for a fact."

"Are you sure?" Korra said, about to cry.

"I'm positive." Tarrlok replied, wiping away the tears that were already falling from Korra's face as he moved to the bed where Korra was. Something was about to happen that will change the way Korra thought about love.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

__Read and review! ;)


End file.
